San Francisco Cage Wars
San Francisco Cage Wars is a mixed martial arts (MMA) organization based in San Francisco, California. It was created in 2005 to showcase the sport of mixed martial arts in California on a professional level. SFCW is a ranked fight organization similar to the IFC and UFC. Rules Elite Fighting Championship is governed by the rules of the International Sport Combat Federation (ISCF)ISCF Rules. iscfmma.com. Match outcome A fighter may win a match in 1 of 6 ways: * Knockout: Fighter is unable to intelligently defend himself following a strike(s). * TKO: If the licensed ringside physician or referee decides the fighter cannot continue due to a cut or other injury. * Submission: When a fighter submits by tapping the opponent or the mat more than "3" times as a result from a choke, lock, or for any other reason. If a fighter is in no position to tap out, he may yell "MATTE", "QUIT" or "GIVE UP". If a fighter cannot tap or cannot yell, the referee shall stop the bout from his own personal determination of the fighter's safety. * Referee stoppage: When a fighter is taking excessive punishment but cannot or will not submit or quit, either due to striking, failing to show a willingness to continue, a refusal to submit in the face of grave injury, or any other reason the referee believes is necessary to preserve the fighter's safety. * Throw in the towel: When a fighter's corner feels their fighter has had enough and decides to end the bout for the safety of the fighter. This shall count as a TKO. * Quit: When a fighter simply cannot or refuses to continue. * Decision: When the bout has ended after the specified time period without a winner, the bout decision shall be determined by the judges, using the 10-point must system: ** Unanimous Decision: Indicates that all three judges awarded the same fighter the winner on points. ** Split Decision: Indicates that two judges scored the fight for one fighter and the other judge scored the fight for the other fighter. ** Majority Decision: Indicates that two judges scored the fight for one fighter and the other judge scored the bout a draw. ** Draw: Indicates that one judge had the fight for one fighter, one judge had the fight for the other fighter, and the third judge had the fight even. It could also mean that all three judges scored the fight a draw or that two of the three judges scored it a draw. * Disqualification: The fighters's opponent is disqualified by the referee. Event History * SFCW I - Jan 19,2005 San Francisco, CA * SFCW II - May 18, 2005 San Francisco, CA * SFCW III - Jan 16, 2006 San Francisco, CA * SFCW IV - Jul 14, 2007 San Francisco, CA * SFCW V - Nov 26, 2007 Daly City, CA Current Champions * Lightweight - Dustin Koehler * Featherweight - Benjamin Yang DVD Productions SFCW V was produced by K5 Entertainment and can be featured on major retail internet sites like Barns & Noble, Best Buy, Circuit City as well as many others. See also * Ultimate Fighting Championship * PRIDE Fighting Championships * K-1 References *Source Data: SFCW Event Information Category:Promotions and organizations